


The Jealousy Trial

by Lifeisforliving



Series: The art room // 221b [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insecure Sherlock, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, rebel john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeisforliving/pseuds/Lifeisforliving
Summary: Sherlock isn't a jealous person, he really isn't. When he sees Mary flirting with John, he isn't too happy. But since John wants to play at that game, so will he, but evidently John isn't too fond of that game.





	The Jealousy Trial

________________________

 

In three weeks time, Sherlock had managed to go from completely alone, to having a someone who accepted him for him, without asking him to change.

John managed to fit into his life seamlessly, filling in places where he was needed, and even in places where Sherlock never knew he needed someone else.

John was headstrong, almost as stubborn as Sherlock. He was still the boy who got kicked out of class occasionally for not paying attention, or for writing in his notebook rather than doing his work. But somehow he managed to get almost perfect grades in every class.

Sherlock was very confused as to what they were, honestly. He didn't know because in the hallways John would give him smiles and stand next to him closely. Though during lunch, or anywhere else really he would kiss Sherlock senseless.

He did know that John was known for dating multiple girls in one month and leaving them both hanging and heartbroken after he got bored. That scared him, he adored John and all of his little habits, and he couldn't picture himself getting over him.

Would John get bored of him? He didn't know, but he genuinely hoped John would be in it for the long haul.

_______________________________________

 

Sherlock didn't consider himself a jealous person, honestly. If someone wanted to be with him they would.

Though seeing John getting his shoulder rubbed by Mary, a very pretty cheerleader made him stop and want to tell her that John was his, and not her to touch.

But he didn't. Instead, he turned to the left and he disregarded John and he headed to the abandoned art classroom and sat on his usual desk.

John could touch whoever he wanted to, so Sherlock could too. If John wanted to play at that game, Sherlock would too.

Sherlock was reading about Madame Curie and her life story when John walked in throwing his bag onto a random table. He was wearing black jeans, and a dark blue university hoodie Sherlock didn't bother to think about.

John walked up to him and spread his legs so he could stand between them and he took Sherlock's book out of his hands placing it next to him leaning in for a kiss when Sherlock turned his head and put his hand on John's chest.

"No kissing"

"Why? You love kissing" John asked taken aback

"Go kiss Mary, you two seem very well acquainted" Sherlock said turning to face him.

"Oh, you're jealous? How adorable"

"No, not jealous. I'm stating facts. You two seem so well acquainted maybe you should go kiss her instead of me" Sherlock said looking at John as indifferently as he could.

John laughed stepping back a bit.

"So you wouldn't mind if I went outside this classroom right now, and kissed Mary?" John asked tilting his head to the right for a moment smiling at Sherlock.

"Just as long as you don't mind me going out with Victor this weekend. You know Victor don't you? The boy in my chemistry class who has been asking me for my number since the beginning of school"

John's face went from a smile to a darker, much unhappier look.

"Victor Trevor?" John asked cocking his head to the left

"Yes, he's been asking me to go on a date with him for months after we partnered up on a project for chemistry a while back. I might as well, his lips do look very soft, I hear he's a good kisser" Sherlock ended with a dreamy sigh, trying to contain his smile when John's jaw tightened. 

"Victor Trevor, the guy who fucks anything that moves?"  
John said taking a deep breath to control his breathing into calming breaths. 

"There's only one Victor in this school John. But yes, that Victor. He has offered to "pound me into the mattress" and have me "scream his name" on more than occasion"

"So you're going to go to the library, give Victor your number, and let him fuck you into the mattress?" John asked cocking his had to the left.

"Well not in that order, but I am going to go get his number, maybe kiss a little find out if he really is that good of a kisser. Excuse me, I'm going to go to the library and-" Sherlock tried to lightly move John back and stand but John pushed him back to where he was.

"No, you're not going to go with Victor and give him your number" John said not moving.

"No?"

"No" John replied simply 

"And why not? We're not jealous remember? You can go flirt with Mary, and I can go be with Victor remember?" Sherlock said almost taunting John who shook his head.

"Because I said no, and because you're mine. Not his, you're not for anyone else. For me" John stated as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

"I don't know, I might just try it out. See if the kissing theories are true" Sherlock said putting his arms around John's neck.

John didn't respond, and he leaned in and kissed Sherlock, until Sherlock was lax. He moved his lips along Sherlock's, tilting his head to the right, pulling Sherlock closer by the waist.

Weeks later, Sherlock's lips still tasted like strawberry lip balm he applied almost religiously. 

John knew how to make Sherlock fall apart by just kissing him soundly. John opened his mouth and sucked on Sherlock's lips, and he got the same reaction. Sherlock pulled his hair and wrapped his legs around John.

He pulled back and saw Sherlock slowly blink trying to regain his composure.

"Do you think Victor could do that, make you melt and fall apart by just kissing Sherlock?"

Sherlock shrugged running his fingers through John's hair.  
"I guess I'd just have to find out, see if Victor is as good or better a kisser"

John licked his lips and kissed again Sherlock rubbing his tongue along the seams of Sherlock's lips, sighing when Sherlock opened his mouth in response. John ran his tongue along the roof of Sherlock's mouth and smiled as Sherlock shivered tightening his legs around him. 

Sherlock let John have control of the kiss and John was grateful for that. He lifted up Sherlock's shirt and rubbed his hands along Sherlock's sides while he explored his mouth with his tongue.

Eventually pulling away and sought after Sherlock's neck and he attached his lips a bit to the right of Sherlock's Adams Apple and sucked automatically liked the reaction he got out of Sherlock.

Sherlock gasped and tightened his hold on John's hair and pushed him closer moaning at the sensation. His neck was sensitive, perfect. 

John sucked harder and ran his blunt nails along Sherlock's back, then soothing the area on his neck with his tongue, pulling back and he smiled when he saw how disheveled Sherlock looked. He had kiss bruised lips, and a quickly darkening bruise on his neck.

"So do you think Victor can make you fall apart with eight minutes of kissing Sherlock?" John breathed into his ear pulling back to see Sherlock breathing heavily and shaking his head.

"No" Sherlock replied as the bell rang and he unwrapped his legs from around John and John stood back helping him stand up.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class"

_______________

 

Sherlock had to stop by his locker to exchange his English book for his biology book when he turned to John with a nervous expression.

"Are we boyfriends?" Sherlock asked before he would chicken out. 

"Uh, we'll talk about it later okay darling?" John replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sherlock's face fell, though he quickly recovered schooling his expression to neutrality, and he nodded slamming his locker shut.

"Fine" Sherlock turned to leave but John caught his arm before he could.

"Sherlock, don't be like that"

"Don't be like what? You can kiss me in an abandoned classroom, but you can't hold my hand in the hallway, or kiss me in public? How is that supposed to make me feel John?" Sherlock ripped his arm out of John's hold and he walked to his class quickly ignoring John calling his name.

John saw the way Sherlock's face fell, and he would do anything to stop it for looking like that again. 

____________________

 

John paced around the restroom avoiding going to class, thinking about Sherlock and what to do. 

It was a risk, and risks were what John did the best. Sherlock was the greatest risk of all. 

Sighing John walked out without thinking and walked down the hall, two doors to the left and barged in without thinking.

"Mr. Watson, can I help you?" Mr. Hall asked, but John just walked to the back not shocked at the fact that Sherlock was too busy reading to realize someone had walked in. 

John walked to Sherlock's desk and Sherlock looked up startled at John being there and even more shocked at John cupping his face and kissing him on the mouth in front of everyone. 

"Mr. Watson! You know the rules on interrupting class and PDA!"

He pulled back and smiling at the wet pop they made when they pulled back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. I just had to kiss my boyfriend goodbye" John said walking backwards to see Sherlock covering up his smile with the palm of his hand with a bright red face.

Sherlock was something else, but he was finally his to figure out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I didn't like the sequel I wrote so I redid it with a different premise. Hope you like, leave me comments for future works thanks. Much love.


End file.
